


Welcome to the Blackwatch, Kid

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young member of the Deadlock Gang is brought before the Blackwatch Commander, Gabriel Reyes. Reyes is willing to offer him a deal, but only for a price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Blackwatch, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK, BABY! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> It's ya main miss EmpressTurtle back at it again with the PWP oneshots. Representing my newest craze Overwatch with some gratuitous Young!McCree blowjobs I hope you like.
> 
> [So I got an email from Ao3 today saying that this fic wasn't properly tagged -- I didn't think there was anything inappropriate but I forgot it has SOMEWHAT vague dubcon, which I believe is the issue, so if I made anyone squickish from improperly tagging I do apologise. This issue has been fixed.]

Reyes took a drag of his cigarette and frowned. Just a baby. The kid they just sat in front of him couldn't be more than twenty years old at most. His sullen expression and down-turned pout was that of a child being dragged to a principal's office, which was not that too far from the truth. A handful of Blackwatch goons strapped the young lad down to a flimsy office chair with a pair of rusty handcuffs before shuffling out, closing the heavy steel door behind them with a scrape. The fluorescent light above flickered. The kid's eyes slid to the door and then back to the floor. No escape.

“What's your name then?” Reyes snuffed his cigarette on the table, burning a dark circle into the cheap linoleum top.

The kid smirked.

“Bite me,” he sneered, and Reyes was surprised to find that the baby-faced boy had a voice like smooth honey, deep and mellowed with a Southern twang. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

Reyes exhaled, a curl of smoke winding around the clinical light above them, a single bulb hanging from a dubious looking fitting. It could barely illuminate the walls of the closet-sized room – that was hardly a problem, the bare plaster was nothing to write home about, peeling and yellowed with age. The concrete floor was stained with splotches of suspicious dark brown. It smelled strongly of bleach.

“Okay, _Jesse_ ,” Reyes drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, “we can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's up to you.”

“How-?” the kid, Jesse, looked down to a scrappy bit of paper sitting in front of the Blackwatch Commander and scowled. It was his Wanted poster.

“If y'already knew who I was, why ya tryin' t' play games?” he quipped, squirming a little uncomfortably – the cuffs had his arms bent behind him at an awkward angle and it was beginning to make his shoulders burn.

“Just wanting to see if you'll be cooperative... I'm beginning to think you're gonna be a bit of a trouble maker, am I right?”

Reyes stood slowly, stretching and rolling out his back. He pulled an arm in front of himself and stretched that way too, cracking his knuckles as he went. Jesse grinned proudly.

“Y'darn right, you're not getting a thing outta me.”

“We'll see about that,” Reyes mused quietly, almost under his breath. He liked the kid's bravado, that's for sure. But he was young, and they were always so easy to crack, especially when he knew exactly what type of guy Jesse McCree was. Reyes moved to stand by the tied down gang banger, grabbing the ridiculous hat from his head and looking at it with interest. He threw it over his shoulder, the quaint cowboy accessory landing somewhere unseen in the corner.

“Hold on now-” Jesse began angrily but Reyes shushed him with a stern glare.

“This is how we're gonna do this, Jesse,” Reyes folded his arms, “you get one chance. I want names. Your boss. Your boss' boss. _His_ boss. You give me names, and you get to keep your body parts where they are.”

“Fuck off.”

The slap of Reyes backhanding Jesse reverberated so loudly it lingered almost as long as the sting itself. It was sudden, it was sharp, and it _hurt_. A red welt began to prickle across Jesse's smooth jaw. He blinked in surprise, mouth hanging open. Reyes grinned. He liked how the kid didn't cry like the last few Deadlock loser's he'd dragged through interrogation did. Jesse didn't make so much as a peep.

“Come on now, Jesse, I told you.” Reyes picked casually at some dirt under his fingernails, “that was just a warning.”

Jesse glowered silently up at Reyes, hatred burning in his eyes.

“I'm not givin' you nothin' you dirty son of a bitch-”

Reyes fisted a hand in Jesse's hair and pulled, tugging him back in the seat until it felt like the follicles would be torn straight from his scalp. He hissed, gritting his teeth around angry spittle as Reyes regarded him coolly.

“So it's gonna be like that?” he asked rhetorically, voice level and calm. He released the wannabe cowboy's head and stood up straight, hands on his belt. He unbuckled and tugged, fingers threading through the buttons of his pants until they popped open. Jesse's eyes widened a little – bewildered, confused and just a _little_ scared. Reyes pushed his pants halfway down his thighs and palmed his cock, thick and heavy even though he wasn't even close to full mast yet.

“Suck it.”

It wasn't a request, it was an order. Jesse sneered.

“What, you think I'm some kinda faggot-”

“Come on now, Jesse,” Reyes' top lip curled into a smirk, “don't think we don't all know you're Daddy Deadlock's little _bitch_. Our sources have been quite _specific_ about why you're his favourite subordinate, and I don't think it's just your aim.”

Jesse swallowed dryly. His Adam's apple bobbed nervously in his throat as his eyes flicked quickly from his Wanted poster to the door, to Reyes' face to his _dick_. Reyes reached out to grab his chin, holding his jaw tight between his fingers and making the place where he'd been slapped smart painfully.

“I'll cut you a deal,” Reyes hummed contemplatively, running a finger over the boy's lips, “blow me like you blow that old gang leader of yours and I won't paint the walls with your brains.”

Jesse inhaled sharply as he felt what was distinctly the barrel of a gun pressed to his throat, right beneath his chin. He heard the barrel click. Reyes watched a kaleidoscope of emotions flicker over his face. The fear in the kid's eyes was kind of arousing. Taking him down a peg made Reyes' cock throb with approval, twitching as it hardened.

Jesse bent forwards, taking the tip between his lips without hesitation. He curled his tongue around the grooves where the foreskin rolled back, steadying the member against his lower lip with the kind of expertise and confidence that only came with practice and _lots_ of it. Reyes moaned softly in approval, pulling his gun away only to shove it against the boy's own crotch. Jesse jumped and hastened his movements, really giving it his all. There was nothing quite like the threat of imminent death to really make someone enthusiastic about sucking dick. He liked how quickly the kid got the memo.

“And don't you even _think_ -” Reyes ground the barrel of his gun against the seat of Jesse's pants, “-about biting because I _promise_ you it will _not_ be worth it.”

Jesse nodded quickly, very compliant. He bobbed his head, taking more of Reyes' cock in his mouth. It throbbed against his tongue, filling out his mouth as it grew thicker and longer the more he ran his lips up and down the shaft. It tasted salty, musty, like Reyes had just gone a round or two at the gym. To Jesse's horror, his own dick began to stir. _Traitor_ , Jesse thought. He was _not_ aroused by some asshole Overwatch stick in the mud with his shotgun grinding against his jeans. He was _not_ rolling his hips back up against it. He was _absolutely not_ swallowing this Reyes asshole's girth until it prodded the back of his throat and _enjoying_ it.

Reyes thrust forward, forcing the tip of his leaking cock further than Jesse could take and the kid spluttered, back thrown up as he gagged audibly. Saliva bubbled out the corner of his stretched lips as Reyes held him down, filling out his throat, making his eyes and nose water pathetically. He struggled, handcuffs rattling and chair scraping raw concrete as he suffocated, his body retching again in a bid to dislodge the foreign intrusion. He gulped, throat stinging as Reyes suddenly pulled back, shallowly fucking the boy's pretty lips as he gasped for air.

“Mm, yeah, suck my dirty cock,” Reyes growled, fisting his fingers in Jesse's hair and tossing his gun back on the table, “ _voy a devorarte._ ”

He raised his eyebrows and smirked as the kid _moaned_ like a bitch in heat. Reyes wrapped his free hand around the base of his shaft, fingers brushing his own tight balls contemplatively as he pulled away from Jesse's mouth. The kid's tongue followed him, trying to lean in to it to get it back in his mouth. He was flushed and sweating, eyes glassy and hair stuck down to his forehead, pink lips swollen and slick with saliva.

“I see why Deadlock uses you as a cumdumpster,” Reyes taunted, licking his own lips with an intense feeling of satisfaction. Jesse was as good as his. They both knew it. The boy simply whimpered.

Reyes held Jesse steady as he pushed back into his mouth, facefucking him slow and deep until the boy thought he might drown, a wet patch growing bigger by the second agaisnt the fabric of his own pants. The Blackwatch Commander growled as he slid the last fraction of an inch into Jesse's mouth, balls deep with the kid's nose rubbing against the wiry tuft of pubes trailing down his muscled, tight stomach.

“Got a proposition for you, pretty boy,” Reyes panted, pulling out and slapping his dripping wet cock against the kid's open mouthed tongue pornographically, “join Blackwatch and put this mouth of yours to good use and we let you off. No prison sentence. No conviction. A free man, and all you gotta do is shoot a couple of bad guys and suck a little dick...”

“How about you quit talkin' and make good on that, old man,” Jesse's voice was hoarse and gravelly. His lips kissed the tip of Reyes' weeping length as he talked, muffling himself even more. The sight went straight to the pit of Reyes' stomach, pulled taut and rumbling with a rolling boil of arousal, a dribble of precum sliding down over Jesse's reddened cheeks.

Reyes shoved his cock back between the boy's lips, rutting over his tongue and slamming back into his throat so hard it bulged. The kid's spurred boots scraped uselessly against the concrete as he struggled for balance, getting fucked senseless while cuffs bit dark bruises into his wrists. This Blackwatch mob didn't fuck around. In all fairness, he'd wanted out of the Deadlock Gang for ages but any time he tried to leave, the big boss tied him down and had his cronies fuck Jesse 'til he cried. This was almost the same, except this Reyes guy was offering him armistice – peace – freedom -

He panted and curled out his tongue like a good boy when the Commander tugged him back by the hair, breath quickened and hoarse like he was right on the edge. His cum was hot against Jesse's tongue, damn near searing his skin, ropes of jizz splashing back against his teeth and lips and cheeks. Reyes let go of him to tug up his pants, sighing with satisfaction as McCree gulped down cold air through his torn up throat, silently praying he had impressed the Blackwatch leader enough to make that deal he'd mentioned earlier...

“Give me the name of the Deadlock Gang leader.”

“Wha-?” McCree was so dazed that he didn't register Reyes' words until they'd been repeated back at him, dripping with agitation.

“Deadlock Gang. Leader. I want a name, kid.”

“Oh uh... I... I don't actually... know...”

Jesse flushed with shame as his voice trailed off into dead silence. He bit his lip and tears pricked the corner of his eyes – too overwhelmed and too overstimulated to deal with this. To his surprise Reyes chuckled.

“What did you call him then?” he smirked, buckling his belt and reholstering his gun methodically.

Jesse looked at the floor, his cheeks burning. The cum on his face was beginning to dry, crusting around the edges of his lips and chin.

“D-Daddy...” he replied quietly, drowning in his own mortification.

“Hah,” Reyes snorted, “I figured the sicko would have had you callin' him something weird like that. Don't worry-” he waved a hand dismissively at the uncertainty seeping in to Jesse's eyes, “our deal is still on. Figured you wouldn't actually know anything, but you can give a couple of names of some low rank Deadlock goons to my friends outside.”

Jesse looked up, slack jawed and a little awe struck. It was actually happening. He was finally free.

“Welcome to the Blackwatch, kid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Voy a devorarte" - "I'll eat you up" (according to the infallible factual accuracy of Google Translate).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
